


Things You Said Too Quietly

by The_Amazing_Giantess



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Giantess/pseuds/The_Amazing_Giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill from the "things you said" prompts. Takes place during/after Holmes visits Watson in the hospital</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Too Quietly

“Apologies” Holmes spills from his lips before he can stop himself. He has his hand over his mouth as he takes in the bloody wound on Watson’s left shoulder as he rests.

Holmes’ gesture is partially made out of disgust, not toward Watson– _never toward Watson _–but to himself and him being the cause of his dearest friend’s pain.__

 _Where would I even start?_ Holmes thinks, keeping his mouth closed this time, trying to keep his emotions under control. He briefly contemplates touching Watson’s wound after cleaning around it; he dismisses the thought after deciding he’d rather not risk aggravating the injury, or worse, rouse his unconscious friend.

 _No need to remind him why he’s there_ another thought flits through Holmes’ guilt-stricken mind. He hears the door open and Mary enters wearing an expression he wishes he could have if weren’t under the guise of a medical professional. _Among other things…_ he thinks briefly suppressing a hint of jealousy, not for the first time.

___

 

“You look gorgeous” Watson says next time Holmes sees him conscious again.

After his thoughts and feelings of initial confusion and guilt run rampant in his mind and Watson’s cry of his name echoing in his mind.

Watson moves to sit beside Holmes on his bed, smiling and giving him his full attention. Holmes keeps his gaze downward to avoid reviving those feelings of guilt from noticing Watson’s arm in a sling. “Mary said I had a lousy doctor” 

Holmes wants to grin at his friend’s light tone and offer a clever retort, or vocalize the “apologies” he believes he owes.

“Well Watson…I’m just so…very glad…that you are…with us” is what instead comes out of Holmes’ mouth.

_It’ll have to do._


End file.
